Somebody's Watching Me rewrite
by xoMusicisLifeox
Summary: This is a rewrite of my story Somebody's Watching Me. For the original summary please look at the summary from the original. Previously xCantxTakexMyxEyesxOffxYoux.
1. Prologue

**Okay, so I know this is the same title as my other one, and the same idea, but after looking back, I've decided I'm not happy with how it turned out so I'm going to go back and rewrite it. Parts you'll probably recognize, but as I get past the middle of the first chapter, it's all completely new. I'm not planning on taking down the old version only because of all the great feedback I got on it and the fact that I did put so much work into it, no matter whether or not I lik it. I hope you guys enjoy this version, and that you'll feel that it's a major upgrade from the last one. Please let me know what you think, your opinions all matter.**

**Disclaimer: I only nothing but the plot.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Her eyes wide and breathing furious she sped around the corner, heart beating out of her chest. The only thought on her mind was to get as far away as she could. Her brunette hair plastered to her face, her clothes drenched and her make-up streaming down her face, the raindrops forming almost a whole new layer on her face, she fumbled with her car keys as in her hurry to open the door to her car._

_Shooting a quick over her shoulder as it unlocked she threw herself into the car and jammed the keys into the ignition before gunning it, not even bothering to look at where she was headed. Her only thought was to get as far away as possible as her blue-eyes kept straying back to the rearview mirror in hopes that pouring rain would remain the only image she saw. She didn't stop until she found herself somewhere in the middle of an abandoned road._

_Shaking uncontrollably she sobbed as the full reality of what she had just witnessed sunk in. Everything was as sharp and vivid in her mind as if she were still living the scene. Fumbling around her car she finally managed to find her phone and dial it through the stream of tears falling down her face._

_"Hello?"_

_"…" She gave a loud sob before covering her mouth, shoulders visibly heaving up and down with her cries._

_"Mitchie? Mitchie? Are you there?"_

_"I'm in trouble." She finally gasped into the phone._

_"What do you mean Mitchie? What's going on!?"_

_"I-I-I saw a murder Jonathan." She whispered._

* * *

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is where the story starts to chenge, about halfway through. Again, let me know if you like this new version.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to Disney or any other company.****Chapter 1**

* * *

"Okay, now this sheet has everything you need to know about your new identity, get to know it, get to love it, live it. There is no room for error here Ms. Torres. All ties to you and your family must be completely severed if this plan is to succeed." She sighed as she accepted the paper from the overly formal uptight lady in front of her before looking it over.

Mitchie Torres

**Mary Jane Smith**

_Height: 5'6" _

_Age: 19_

_Birthday: July 9th_

_Physical Appearance: grey-eyed blonde _

_Life story: _

_- Homeschooled whole life and now taking time off before going to college _

_- An only child _

_-Parents just died in a car crash and left her (you) to the Gray family who were close family_

_friends._

_- Hometown is Albany New York _

_-Born in Miami Florida and moved when two years old_

Mitchie sighed as she looked down at where her life rested on piece of paper in her hands. Literally. Had she known that going to work just three days ago she would've found her world and that of her families flipped upside down, she would've done everything in her power to avoid it.

What put her in this situation? Only the fact that she witnessed the murder of Lucy Melin, the hottest actress in America, and the result of the largest serial killer in America at the moment. The biggest problem? The fact that he knows who she is and has already contacted her multiple times threatening to kill her and her family. The only reason he hadn't succeeded yet was because she and her family had been under 24-hour secret service surveillance.

And now? Now she was being sent to live in Dallas, Texas because she was no longer just your average American girl. She had always grown up a typical childhood life, dancing since she was five and taking a huge interest in singing since she could talk, all the while she was expected to be the best student she could be and the valedictorian her senior year of high school. The classic Renaissance kid. She grew up happily with her parents and her brother Jonathan, her older 22 year-old brother and best friend who was now a junior at University of Phoenix Oregon which was only about an hour or two's drive from her hometown of Hayesville, Oregon.

Her bad luck is how she found herself on an airplane on her way to live with friends of her parents that honestly she never knew they knew. How they knew the Jonas family she had no idea because while the Jonas family was famous, well she most definitely was not. The only problem with her situation? Only Mr. and Mrs. Gray had any idea what was actually going on, the rest of them had no idea, and would never have any idea. They thought her story was actually true. If they knew, well that would just make an already complicated situation even more complicated.

The plane ride was cramped and uncomfortable. Seriously, if they wanted to rip her away from her entire life, couldn't they at least dish out some more cash to at least get a first class flight? Mitchie sighed and grabbed a lock of her pin straight hair, scowling at the nasty blonde color. sighed and grabbed a lock of her pin straight hair, scowling at the nasty blonde color. Aside from the fact that her entire family was in danger and _she_ was the one being sent away, the worst part was changing her entire appearance. Of course, she thought nothing bad of people who had blonde hair, it just...wasn't her color. She was a happy, caring, fun girl who wanted people to still be able to take her seriously, and well, blonde didn't exactly portray that personality to her. Blonde said, "I'm fun and nice, but I also like to kid around all the time." Taking her hair and putting it up in a low ponytail trying to forget about it, she looked down at her clothes. A black pleated mini-skirt, a light blue tank top with a small, navy-blue half sweater on top and a pair of black ballet flats. _'How ironic is that,'_ Mitchie thought to herself as she grimaced at the...preppiness, if you will, of her outfit. Unfortunately for her, her entire suitcase consisted of outfits similar to these, the only remnants of her previous wardrobe being her two favorite pairs of skinny jeans that she had to secretly sneak into her bag.

Sighing for the umpteenth time during the flight, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back on her headrest, counting the minutes until the plane would land and she could finally get to her new life because the quicker she got there, the quicker the whole ordeal would be over. At least, that's what she liked to believe. Actually, she was glad to be away from there, away from the city that held such a horrific and traumatizing memory for her. Her mind flashed back to that day and that place where she saw the man stab the helpless woman, his green eyes cold and emotionless, not unlike his facial features.

_She stood frozen in shock at the end of the alley way, having stopped there when she heard what sounded like a woman crying. At first, it just seemed like the woman was being mugged until she started to run towards the street, screaming for help and began screaming for Shelby to call someone. Shelby's eyes flashed behind her, seeing the assailant only taking one leisurely step at a time as though he didn't care._

And then, when the woman was not but a mere hundred and fifty feet away underneath a light positioned on the wall of the alleyway, the man pulled out a large machete-like object and threw it with obvious expertise, as it hit the distraught woman square in the back of her head, ending up jutting out of her forehead. Shelby's senses began to come back to her as she felt warm tears running down her face and her hands shaking uncontrollably by her side.

The woman's scared and pleading eyes now burned into her memory, she watched as the man walked up to the dead body and grabbed the handle of the weapon, simply pulling it out of the head and tucking it back into the side of his pants. With a sick laugh, he looked up at Shelby with green eyes, his features showing pure hate now.

"You better watch yourself girlie," he said, his voice deep and haunting.

She shot up, screaming at the top of her lungs, completely unaware of the fact that the memory had her writhing in fear in her sleep on the airplane where everyone turned to look at her. Panting, she turned to see everyone quiet and looking at her with wide, wondering eyes. She felt her face heat up in embarrassment, slumping back in her seat and trying to calm her breathing. The guy next to her turned to her and tapped her shoulder, causing her to jump in fright at the unexpected touch. He flinched and began to apologize profusely for scaring her, only stopping when she smiled and help up her hand.

"It's okay," she assured. He smiled also, which quickly turned into a frown.

"Are you okay? You were screaming pretty bad there," he asked, his eyes showing genuine concern for the stranger.

"Um, y-yeah, I'm fine. I was just...nervous about visiting my friends in Texas that I dreamed about something going wrong and it turned into a total nightmare," she lied, hoping that would satisfy the guy.

"Are you sure?" he asked once again. She gulped and nodded.

"Yeah, it happens when I'm really nervous about something. I normally have my brother with me too  
so that's part of it," she lied again, although she was sure that she would feel a lot better if Jonathan were with her.

"Okay," he said and turned back in his seat, accepting the lie. Shelby took a deep breath to calm her down which didn't work all that well. Suddenly, she began to feel extremely claustrophobic and paranoid, glancing around nervously at everyone on board.

"_Passengers, we are about to make our final approach into Dallas-Ft. Worth International Airport. Please fasten your seat belts and return your seats to the upright position. We hope you enjoyed your flight on Delta Airlines and we appreciate your service._"

Mitchie smiled to herself as she buckled her seatbelt, ecstatic to finally be getting off the plane. She closed her eyes and waited for the plane to touch down.

Mitchie. _Mary Jane_ sighed as she as she leant her head against the car window and looked out at the neighborhood that housed her new home…her new life for the time being. Annoyingly enough, she couldn't deny that this was a gorgeous area. She wanted to, but she couldn't. The varying stucco houses with the bright green lawns, the sun shining brightly, not even a cloud in sight.

Picking her head up from the window she looked towards Mrs. Gray who sat to her left in the driver's seat. Mary couldn't help but internally grimace at how ungrateful and whiny her thoughts were. Here was a woman who, though she had met Mary's parents and knew them fairly well apparently, was taking Mary Jane into her house and family despite the possible danger that came with it.

Upon the decision her family made to go into the witness protection program, her parents decided it best if she went to live with old high school friends of her parents, the Gray family. Who would've thought? According to her mom, they felt it was safest for her there because she knew she could not only trust the Jonas family, but because of the security the boys had to have as rockstars, she also felt it was quite possibly one of the safest places for her to go.

Mary really was grateful for everything the Gray family was doing for her safety. Of course, only Mr and Mrs. Gray knew the whole story since the less people who knew, the better off she was. As far as the rest of the family was concerned, she was the daughter of old family friends who died in a car crash, the Gray family chosen as her guardians. While she was technically 19 and already living on her own, she had to pretend to be a 17 year old high school senior to keep up with the image of needing guardians.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts when the car stopped, she quickly got out of the car and moved towards the trunk to grab her bags. The biggest thing on her mind becoming the need for a bed to rest on and maybe regain some of the sleep she'd lost over the past couple weeks.

She stopped short however when she realized that two out of the four Jonas boys had already started to unload her stuff for her.

"You guys don't have to do that." She said to them as she finished walking up to the trunk.

"It's no problem." Said the one closest to her as he put down the suitcase he was holding and gave her a quick hug, a kind welcoming smile on his face. "I'm Nate by the way. Welcome to the family."

After him, the second boy, who she knew as Jason (hey, she was a teen, how could she _not _know who they were?) did the same thing. Both boys then proceeded to grab her luggage, Nate leading the way to the house.

Following him up the pathway to the front steps with Jason right behind her, she thanked both profusely before cutting herself off as she stopped short in the entryway to the house causing poor Jason to just miss running into her.

The inside of the house was even more gorgeous than the outside with its palm trees, cacti, and rolling green lawn. The entryway was an open, high-ceilinged off white room with gorgeous rust brown tile flooring. A dark wooden staircase took up the greater half of the right wall leading up to an open balcony hallway that disappeared into both the left and right sides if the house, the wall area in the entryway full of family photos. Through the doorway on her right looked to be a formal dining room with a door in the back wall that she assumed led into an office, presumably 's. On her left looked to be a living room with a full entertainment system with an opening to a back hallway which she guessed led to a bathroom and the garage on the left side of the house. Directly in front of her was a large archway leading into the kitchen, which from where she was standing looked to have large French doors that led out into the back yard.

She was knocked out of her awe (literally) however when a flying bouncy ball knocked her upside the head.

"Sorry!" Shouted the youngest Gray, who she knew to be Frankie, as he ran by her in pursuit of bouncy ball.

Laughing lightly she turned towards the kitchen where she could hear Mrs. Gray laughing along with someone else, though she couldn't distinguish who.

Walking in, she was greeted by the sight of Mrs. Gray working at the kitchen island presumably making dinner, and Shane leaning on his forearms on the countertop across from her.

"Hi Mrs. Gray." She greeted before turning towards Shane and extending her hand. "Hi, I'm Mary Jane."

Standing up straight, his posture tense he just looked at her hand as though it was covered in crap before giving her a disdainful look. "I know."

Dropping her hand and biting her lip, unsure of how to react to his harsh tone she turned towards Mrs. Gray just in time to catch her sending a scolding look Shane's way.

"Um, I hope you don't mind, but I was wondering if it would be alright for me to take a small nap before dinner?" she asked questioningly. "I haven't really been sleeping well, and I'm afraid I won't be very good company at dinner id I don't get some energy in my body."

Giving a motherly smile she nodded her head. "Of course sweetie, this is your home now just as much as it is ours, you don't need to ask permission to do anything, feel free to do whatever it is you'd normally do, and also, you can call me Denise, Mrs. Gray is much too formal. Shane can show you to your room upstairs."

Turning expectedly towards Shane she was once again confused as he immediately brushed by her purposely hitting her shoulder with his. Scurrying to follow his angry stalk she followed him the stairs and to a room at the end of the right side of the hallway.

Pushing open the door Shane quickly turned around and pushed back the way they came. Unsure of what to do she gave him a quick thank you that she knew he heard because he paused in his step for a moment. Turning around again she entered through the doorway and focused her attention on only the bed. Walking towards it, she didn't even bother to pull back the covers as she fell face first into the pillow, only to be sound asleep moments later.

**

* * *

****Please review**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

Startled at the feeling of someone shaking her shoulder, Mary shot up in bed gasping to see Nate standing above her looking sheepish.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, Mom just wanted me to tell you it's time for dinner."

Nodding her head she ran her hand through her hair, meanwhile searching the top of the bed for the elastic that had fallen out while she was sleeping. "I'll be down in a second."

Shaking his head in understanding, he left her room. Pausing, she took in the room that she figured was now hers for the time being. The walls were a simple and plain white, the floors a light hardwood. The door that led into the room was in the far left corner of the wall to her left. The bed was centered against the wall it rested on, it's comforter a pastel floral design, and to it's left, a small desk and chair with a little shelf above it. Directly across from the bed was a set of large French doors leading out to a balcony that she presumed looked out over the yard. She knew she would enjoy that, after always dreaming to have a balcony. In the back corner of the wall to her left, there looked to be a door that led into a bathroom, personal or shared she wasn't sure. But from the looks of it, there was another door on the far wall of the bathroom so she assumed it was shared, she just wondered with whom it was shared with. Slightly to the right of the bathroom was a double mirrored sliding door that she assumed led to a closet.

Getting up, she looked in and found out that it was large walk-in closet, though empty of any personal belongings. Walking back out she surveyed the room once again and saw a ceiling fan in the center of the room, and scattered nature pictures on the walls. She would've loved to replace them, but she couldn't put up any pictures for fear of what could happen.

Turning around she looked in the mirror and attempted to brush her hair out with her fingers and wipe stray makeup from around her eyes. Sighing in defeat when she realized that there was a little more she could do, she straightened her outfit and headed downstairs, thankful the hallways were straight so that she couldn't get lost.

Once reaching the bottom, she followed the voices and laughter and found herself in the kitchen observing the Grey family around a large kitchen table, with one empty kitchen chair in between Nate and Shane. Walking over shyly, she quietly took her place in the empty seat and observed the way everyone just moved around each other and the food, biting her lip, unsure of whether or not to interject at all.

Her worries were cut short however, when Denise took notice of her, and caring concern quickly took over the older woman's face.

"Oh Mary, did you sleep well? You've been through so much lately."

"Yes Denise, thank you."

Smiling, Denise was about to respond again but instead was quick to turn her focus to Nate.

"Nathan Jerry Grey!" she scolded. "Put that phone away! How many times have I told you no texting at the dinner table."

Looking sheepish, he slipped the phone into his pocket while his brothers laughed. "Sorry Mom."

"Who was it? Deanna?" Jason teased causing a blush to form in Nate's cheeks.

"Maybe…" he replied causing the boys to snicker once again.

"Leave your brother alone boys!" Denise scolded again. "And can someone pass the food to Mary so the poor girl can eat?"

All at once the table was a flurry of movement as the boys tried to appease their mother and help out their guest, well aside from Shane anyways. Smiling gratefully and thanking them all, though slightly overwhelmed, she began to fill her plate modestly, not wanting to look like a pig, but she certainly wasn't anorexic either. Not to mention, she couldn't remember the last time she'd had a decent home-cooked meal.

"So Mary," Mr. Grey said, "Tell a little bit about yourself."

"Ummm…" she blushed. " There's not much to say really. I dance, I play soccer, and I like to take photos when I have the time. I had to leave my camera in my hometown with a friend, however, because I didn't have the luggage space." Well, that last part was a lie, her camera had been confiscated for the time being because of all the personal pictures on it.

"Oh! Shane has a camera I'm sure he'll let you borrow." Denise exclaimed.

"Over my dead body." She heard Shane murmur from beside her, as she fought to fight back the shiver the phrase brought to mind.

"What was that?" Denise asked having realized he spoke.

"Oh, uh, I said of course she could." He smiled innocently at his mom.

"You said you dance?" Jason asked curiously.

"Yeah."

"What kind?" Nate interjected.

"Umm, mainly Jazz and hip hop. But when I was younger I did ballet." She started blushing and she knew it. She hated to have the focus of attention be on her.

"Oh, maybe you can show us something sometime."

Shrugging her shoulders in response she dug into her food in hopes to avoid conversation.

"So," Shane smirked, a sort of glint she couldn't identify in his eye, "what exactly happened that made _you_ have to come and join our wonderful family?"

"Shane!" Denise scolded, appalled at her sons behavior. But it was too late and Mary sat there, the memory flashing through her head again like a film. She could quickly feel the terror grip her heart and tears form in her eyes. Feeling tormented and not wanting to show it she quickly shoved back her chair and stood up.

"I'm sorry, I'm not that hungry anymore, and I'm still really tired. If you'll excuse me I think I'm just going to go and sleep some more." She could already feel the numbness she had learned to use in recent times take over. It was the only thing she could do to protect herself in some form. She couldn't protect her life, but she could protect her emotions.

"Of course," Denise nodded. The glare she sent Shane was unnoticed by Mary who just wanted to get away and sleep.

Upon reaching her room, she went to the luggage at the bottom of her bed and grabbed the first pair of pajama's she could find, a pair of girl boxer shorts and a t-shirt of her brothers she had managed to sneak with her, and quickly slipped out of her other clothes.

Not turning off the light, something she never did when she slept anymore, she climbed under the covers and fell into another night of fitful sleeping.

* * *

She woke up sometime later to someone shaking her gently. "Mary…Mary." They whispered.

Shooting straight up she gasped, shaking as tears wracked her body. She had just relived her nightmare over again except this time she hadn't escaped.

Feeling a pair of arms wrap around her protectively, she buried herself in the person's chest pouring her heart out. When the tears finally began to subside she pulled back and looked in the face of her comforter and found Jason looking down at her concerned.

"Do you need to talk about it?" he asked her, concerned.

Shaking her head no, she spoke shakily, "I just need someone to be here and let me know I'm not alone."

He nodded his head once again in understanding and pulled her close again, stroking her hair slightly. Though he didn't realize it, his actions sent another pang through her heart because they were exactly what Jon would've done if her if he was there with her right now.

Soon enough she began to feel herself drifting back into sleep, knowing she wasn't alone anymore.

Waking up the next morning it took her a second to remember what had happened the night before. She couldn't help but groan in embarrassment as she remembered how Jason had caught her during a nightmare.

Shuffling out of bed she didn't even take any time to fix herself up before dragging herself downstairs and into the kitchen where she found Denise.

Plopping herself on a barstool across from her she let her head drop forward onto the counter.

"Morning," Denise chuckled at Mary's behavior.

Mary's reply was only something mumbled incoherently.

"How'd you sleep last night sweetie?" She asked comfortingly as she slid a cup of coffee, some cream, and sugar across the counter towards Mary.

Picking up her head and saying a quick thank you she began to mix her coffee.

After taking a sip she was finally able to answer Denise's question. "I slept fairly well, I woke up in the middle of the night because Kevin kind of caught me in a nightmare, but otherwise, it was nice actually. I don't think I've slept that well in a long time."

Denise's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean nightmare?"

"Umm…" Mary blushed looking down. "Well, most nights since, since the…event, I tend to dream about it when I sleep. Except last night, for some reason it continued on beyond what actually happened, and if it hadn't been for Jason waking me up... it would've gone so far as to me being murdered that night too in my drem." she finished with a shudder.

"Oh sweetheart." Cooed Denise as she made her way around the counter to Mary and gathered her in a hug. "If you ever, and I mean _ever_ need to talk or need a comforting shoulder you can come to me anytime. You never have to feel like you're alone, you're here to not only stay safe, but so you can feel safe."

"I know Denise, and I really appreciate everything you're doing for me, it's just hard sometimes. The memories…they're clear as daylight…" thinking about it she shuddered once again.

Denise was about to speak once more, but was instead interrupted by the appearance of Nate in the kitchen entryway.

"Hey Mom?" he asked.

"Yes Nate?"

"Would it be alright if Deanna came over for the day?"

"Of course. You know I don't mind when she comes over, it's always such a pleasure.

"Okay, thanks Mom!" He said before happily making his way upstairs, no doubt to call her.

"Boys." Denise said shaking her head and giving a light chuckle. Turning her attention back to Mary she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know it's hard for you Mary, and I can't take away any of that as much as I'd love to, but just know that everyone here, whether or not they know will be more than willing to sit there and be your comfort when you need it."

Giving a soft and slightly teary smile, Mary nodded her head and gave Denise a giant hug before placing her empty coffee mug down on the counter and standing up. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and shower and then maybe work on some unpacking."

"Alright honey, but don't unpack too much. Paul and I would like for you to go shopping soon and design your room however you'd like it to be."

"Thank you Denise, you and your husband."

"It's nothing for family like you dear."

On that note Mary headed back upstairs to her room.

* * *

**Sorry about the wait everyone, college applications and AP classes and work have had me really busy. Please review and let me know what you think. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Ahh! What the hell do you think you're doing!" shouted Mary from where she hid behind the shower curtain.

"What do I think _I'm _doing!" shouted Shane from where he stood glaring angrily at her from the other side of the bathroom. "Trying to use _my _bathroom!"

Well now she knew who she shared it with. His comment, however, angered her. "_Your_ bathroom! I do believe we share this bathroom, and last time I checked, whenever a door to a bathroom is closed one typically knocks before entering instead of just sauntering in!"

"Last time I checked this isn't _your _house therefore you have no right to call possession of this room, and I shouldn't have to knock to use _my _bathroom!"

Well now she knew who she shared it with. His comment, however, angered her. "_Your_ bathroom! I do believe we share this bathroom, and last time I checked, whenever a door to a bathroom is closed one typically knocks before entering instead of just sauntering in!"

"Last time I checked this isn't _your _house therefore you have no right to call possession of this room, and I shouldn't have to knock to use _my _bathroom!"

"What the hell is your problem! I have done nothing to you and you start to freak out on me for trying to use the shower in the bathroom _we share!_" she yelled while reaching around and grabbing her towel before slipping behind the shower curtain and coming out moments later, the towel wrapped tightly around her. Shoving by him harshly she walked through the door that led back to her room, slamming it behind her. Sighing in frustration she ran her hand through her wet hair before heading to her walk-in closet which had yet to be filled by anything but her open suitcase in the middle of it.

Grabbing a pair of black skinny jeans she's snuck with her, and a flowy grey halter top with a leopard print belt to add a small splash of color to her outfit, though it seemingly fit her mood, and was a lot less preppier than most of what she had, but a lot more like her personality. She made a mental note to herself as left the closet to empty her suitcase sooner or later. Groaning as she realized she had left all her toiletries in the bathroom where she could still hear Joe in the shower, she did her best to fix her hair with her fingers, letting it dry in it's natural wavy look, and used the back up make-up she always carried in her purse, though it wasn't much anyway; just some cover-up, mascara, and eye-liner.

Making her way hesitantly downstairs, seeing as how it still wasn't her own house, she followed the sound of laughter and found herself in the basement. It had nice white carpeting and light blue walls. The staircase had her in the front left corner, a long wall full of game systems, movies, and large flat screen tv across from her. Against the wall to her right were a large air hockey table and ping pong table, and in the center of the room there was a large black leather couch and two smaller matching loveseats.

Sitting on the couch was Jason and little Frankie playing some sort of video game, and on one of the loveseats sat Nate who was "indiscreetly" yawning and putting his arm around the shoulders of the girl sitting on his right. She assumed this girl was the Deanna girl he had mentioned to his mom earlier and thought the two love-struck teenagers were cute in their own little worlds. Her face trying to hide the giddiness cause by his "sly" move, and his face trying to focus on the game being played on the tv instead of Deanna. Both were pretty unsuccessful however.

Moving slowly she placed herself on the empty love seat and looked at the tv trying to figure out what game they were playing. It looked to her that it was one of those war games like Call of Duty, but she wasn't really a video game expert.

Nate was the first one to acknowledge her sending a quick guy nod her way before squeezing Deanna's shoulder's.

"Deanna, this is Mary. Mary this is my best friend Deanna."

Mary wanted to smack Nate in the head because of his word choice. It was obvious that when Nate said best friend, Deanna only took it to mean that he could never see her as anything but. Instead however, she gave a small but friendly wave to Deanna. "Nice to meet you."

Deanna gave a shy smile back. "You too."

Before anything else could be said however everyone's attention as drawn towards the staircase where Shane stood.

"De!" he shouted opening his arms.

"Shane!" she laughed jumping up and giving him a giant hug.

"How's my little sis?" he asked her as he let go.

"I've been pretty good." She replied. "However, I have missed my partner in crime." She nudged his shoulder with hers.

"True that one." He nodded. "It's been awfully quiet around here without people yelling at us in anger."

She laughed and shook her head in agreement before making her way back to her seat next to Nate who looked extremely pleased as she sat back down and settled herself in his arms just slightly.

Shane however was a different story. He was quick to scowl as he scanned the room and noticed that the only open seat was next to Mary. Instead of sitting next to her however he chose to sit on the large couch next to Jason and Frankie who were bouncing all over the place and shouting things. In fact, he practically ran there and also made sure to sit himself on the side of the couch farthest away from her.

This further confused Mary. Aside from their little spat that morning, which was most definitely _not _her fault, she hadn't done or said anything rude to him. In fact, she had purposefully gone out of her way trying to be polite to everyone as a part of her way of saying thanks for their help, whether or not they knew they were helping her. Especially because of some of the comments he made.

Sighing at being pushed aside for having seemingly done nothing, well, that she knew of at least, she settled back into her seat and sat in her own awkward silence. She quickly found her thoughts drifting back towards her family and she couldn't help but wonder where they were and how they were doing. That was probably the worst part of this whole situation, until things were settled, all contact with her family had to be completely severed.

She could already feel the tears coming to her eyes. Here she was in a family that was extremely close and trying to take her in, but no matter what, it didn't change the fact that she was an outsider and that after all was said and done, this wasn't her family. She couldn't deal with them seeing her cry, and before anyone could notice she hopped up out of her seat and ran up to her room, oblivious to the curious stares, and one glare following behind her.

Walking out onto the balcony in her room she leaned her arms on the rail as she looked out over the expansive yard behind the Grey house, tears falling down her face as her body shook with silent sobs.

She didn't want this. She didn't want to leave her family and everything she knew behind. She didn't want to have to live her life undercover and on the run. She didn't want to have to forever worry because she knew, she knew that just because he could be put behind bars things still couldn't happen to her. And no matter what, the memories of that night, that fateful night would stay with her forever.

She wanted Jonathan. Oh god she wanted Jonathan. He always knew just what to say when she needed comfort. He was her best friend and had been there for her every time she'd been torn down to help build her back up. He was her guardian angel in real life, and she couldn't even hear his voice let alone see him. She was all alone. These thoughts just made her cry harder, a large sob escaping as she curled within herself, slipping along the wall to rest on the balcony floor, her face buried in her hands. Her sobs were so loud that at first she didn't even notice as a pair of comforting arms wrapped themselves around her and pulled her close just holding her as she clung to their chest crying her heart out.

As her tears began to finally subside she pulled away and looked up into the sad but comforting face of Jason. And said only one thing. "I have no family." Before she broke into tears again.


End file.
